Aishiteru Means I Love You
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: It's been one week since Syaoran last saw his clone wreaking havoc, now in a new world with Sakura and the others, Syaoran has encountered someone he never thought he'd see again, in a world he thought he'd never return to.A sweet reunion and a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer says I own nothing. I disagree.**

**Note: Yes I know I'm procrastinating. I am very well aware that I should be updating all my other stories and collaborations, but to bad! This plot was bothering me so I had to write it down! I also want to thank my extremely (one or two) loyal reviewers. It's nice to know that there's someone out there that reads everything I write and even reviews. And now, to make things easier on those that don't know any Japanese:**

**Japanese words and their English translation(s):**

**Gomen/Gomen nasai-Sorry/I'm really sorry**

**Ano-Um**

**Sugoi ne-Amazing**

**Hai-Yes**

**Iie-No**

**Hontoni-Really?**

**Socca-I see (this is most likely incorrect, but I have four Japanese dictionaries, and none of them say how to say this. Oh and, just to be clear, "socca" doesn't mean pancake. Want to know how you say pancake in all of the dictionaries I have? It's pankeki. And "soka" isn't a word according to the dictionaries. "I see" could also be said as "sososo". Why do I say that? Because my mother is half Japanese and that's what she told me. There actually doesn't seem to be a word for "I see". Some people just say "Mmm...Ne..." So don't you ever lecture me on my Japanese! I have numerous resources that I can check with! Did I mention that my mom also works with people that speak Japanese and _are_ Japanese? Yeah. Don't even bother with correcting my Japanese.)  
><strong>

**_ATTENTION_! To everyone that reads my stories, or at least this one, I've decided that I will not update until I receive at least five to ten reviews on each chapter! Yes I know. It probably annoys all of you greatly. And it's definitely unfair to those that have reviewed and are looking forward to the next chapter. But I'm tired of having such a lack of reviews! You don't need an account to review you know! I don't care if your review is only one word, I just want a review! Hell! You can type it in another language if you want! I don't care! Just please review! Especially if you want the next chapter for at least one of my stories. And please, don't review multiple times under different names just to make me think that multiple people have reviewed. I'd much rather you just say it's you. If someone does that, then maybe I'll consider updating without waiting for more people to review. And everyone, flaming is not cool. If you're going to tell someone that their story sucked, either just say "It sucked.", or kindly explain how the story can be improved.**

**Thank you if you took the time to read at least this one part. I truly appreciate it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been two months since he started traveling with them. With Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona. And so far, things haven't been very pleasant between him and most of the group. Mokona was the only one that treated him kindly. Kurogane-san didn't completely ignore him, he did talk to him and occasionally see if he was okay. But as for Fai-san and Sakura-hime...They didn't even glance at him...It hurt...but he couldn't bring himself to hate them for it...it was his fault after all that they lost someone precious to them. His fault that they lost <em>him<em>. The other Syaoran...If only he came sooner...Maybe all of this could've been avoided then...

Heh. Yeah right. Like that would happen. This was part of his price. There's a small chance of anything good happening now. Every where they go, his clone wreaks havoc. And he, the original, always has to suffer for it.

However, lately there hasn't been any burning villages or corpses lying about. No one tried to attack them or kill him. No fights with the other Syaoran...It was strange. It was unlikely that the other boy was taking a break, or that he possibly regained his senses and emotions. There was a 10 to 20 percent chance that something around those lines happened.

It'd be nice if that was the case...He didn't want to fight anymore...

Luckily, judging by the world that they just landed in, it seems he wouldn't have to. It was a world he new well, and missed greatly. Though he was a little confused. He wasn't suppose to be able to come here...unless he just wasn't allowed to be in a certain part of this world...He could understand if that was the case. Either way, he was home again. Back in the world he was born in. It wasn't Hong Kong or anything, if anything, the place was near where Yuuko lived ironically. How convenient. If it were necessary, they could all lodge at Yuuko's...for a price. Better than nothing though.

"I'd appreciate it greatly...If you all would get off my back..."

The whole group looked down, only slightly startled by the voice, and immediately stood and stepped away.

"Thank you...", said the poor person that was crushed by four people because they all lost their balance when landing. He stood up though, dusting himself off, and didn't seem to badly injured. He had pitch black hair and lavender eyes and pale skin. His shirt was black, he wore blue jeans, and had normal black sneakers on. On his neck there was a necklace with a bronze snake on one side with golden topaz eyes, a silver fox in the middle with blue sapphire eyes, and black dragon on the other side with red ruby eyes and a blood red stomach. On his wrist was a bracelet that took the shape of a black snake that had rubies, emeralds, opals, sapphires, amethysts, and pyrite covering its back, it's eyes were like tiny white pearls. On one of his ears was an earring that looked like a golden cat's eye. He was at ;east fourteen-years old.

"Gomen. We didn't mean to fall on you," apologized the young princess.

"Gomen," the wizard apologized.

"Gomen nasai...We didn't realize you were there...", said Syaoran.

"No. It's fine. But if you're really sorry, you could always make it up to me by giving me an explanation as to why you all fell from the sky. And I'd also like to know why you left, _Syaoran Li_."

"E-eh...? You- wha- eh? _Eh_? ! Syaoron? !"

"Oh good. You do recognize me. I'd have to hurt you if you didn't."

"I...I see...Gomen..."

"Forgiven."

The rest of the group stood there, looking confused as Syaoran and the boy, apparently called Syaoron, talked. They never expected to meet someone that this Syaoran might know.

"Anoo...Does Syaoran-kun happen to know this person?" a certain little meat bun asked.

Syaoran turned and looked at the white rabbit. "Mhn. This is Syaoron. He was my childhood friend you could say. I only know him because his mother would sometimes take care of me when my own parents weren't able to. Ah.", he looked at Syaoron again. "Where's Tiashe anyway? And Shaoran? And Teito? You guys use to always stay together."

The look on Syaoron's face turned grave. "They...aren't here anymore...We were separated a year after you left..."

"Eh...?"

"Demo," he smiled," I've gotten over it. I know Shaoran and Teito are still alive somewhere around here. So it'd be nice if I could at least see them again. And Yuuko-san, my foster parent you could say, took care of me. Well, more like worked me to the bone, but that's not important."

There was a shocked silence for more reasons than one.

"Heeeeh? Syaoran-kun's friend Syaoron-kun knows Yuuko! Sugoi ne!" exclaimed a very curious and excited Mokona.

"Um...Would this Yuuko-san happen to be a witch that runs a peculiar shop that grants wishes?"

"Why yes. Yes she would. I take it that she's part of the reason as to why you disappeared?"

"Hai. She's partially the reason..."

"Then I don't need to know anything more. Since you guys just arrived here, I'll let you stay at my place."

"Iie. You don't need to do that."

"I wasn't giving you an option."

"You haven't changed..."

"On the contrary, I've changed greatly. Maybe not personality and appearance wise, but I have indeed changed."

"...How?"

"I'll tell you later. And take off those cloaks. You don't need them here."

"Gomen."

"You apologize to much."

"Gomen."

There was a disapproving sigh before Syaoran's wrist was grabbed and he found himself being dragged away. The rest of the group didn't follow at first, but they eventually started walking.

About ten to twenty minutes later, everyone was standing out in front of an enormous mansion.

"Sugoi ne!" shouted Mokona.

"This is where you live...?"

"This is where I live. Not alone though. I've got a dog and there's someone else living here."

"Socca..."

"I'll bring him down later."

"Why?"

"He's not exactly a sociable person. He'll probably come down though when he's hungry..."

"I see..."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go in. I need to start dinner. It's already 7 P.M."

"Mhn. Hai."

And with that, Syaoron, Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura entered the building. Syaoron going up a flight of stairs and to some room, no doubt to talk to whoever else was there. Syaoran simply looked around with Mokona. And everyone stood there somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Luckily Syaoron came back down and told them that they were welcome to just sit down at either the kitchen table or the living room. Everyone sat in the living room, except for their host since he was currently cooking in the kitchen.

They waited at least fifteen minutes before he came into the room, somehow managing to carry seven plates of food and setting them down without spilling a single thing. He didn't stay long. Once the food was set down, he went upstairs and into the room he went into earlier, coming back down after five more minutes passed. It took another ten minutes to eat, Syaoron talking with Mokona a good portion of the time, telling about his life with the Space Time Witch. They all spent another hour of responding to each others questions. And then another five minutes learning what rooms to go into and not to go into. Syaoran was just about to tell Syaoron all about the journey and he and the others were on when a familiar presence wafted through the air, soft, barely audible footsteps being heard. Everyone quickly turned their attention towards the direction of the stairs, where an all to familiar person stood, staring at them with emotionless eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun DUN duuun! Who is the familiar person I wonder? We'll find out next chapter! Once I get at least 5 reviews! So if you want the next chapter, review. Otherwise you won't get it. Don't flame me though. For every flame I get, I'll delay by one day or week in updating. Not that the flamer would care. So I'll probably have a ranting message about the flame. So no flaming! And no update until I receive five or more reviews!<strong>

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There are two things that I own. Syaoron, and this plot line. Everything else belongs to CLAMP.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for getting all pissy and annoyed at you davidtennantfan! I really do appreciate you telling me what my mistakes were! You just need to be more clear in how you state things...And not as blunt. Am I contradicting what I said in the first chapter? I think I am. But that's not important. Now that I understand, all is well. I am no longer hurt by the review. Just one last thing, even if the title _was_ one letter off, it doesn't make it pointless. I'd appreciate it if you would just tell me that it was a letter off next time please. ^^ Though hopefully there won't be a next time...**

**Anyway! Next chapter! She's up everyone (because chapters _totally _have different genders)! And it's all thanks to everyone reviewing! Even if the reviews didn't always sound that..._encouraging_ you could say. And again, I apologize for demanding for more reviews. Believe me, I understand how annoying it is. But you know what? I'm tired of getting reviews from the same people all the time! I mean yeah, other people _do _review, but...It's normally the same people. I mean, come on! A hundred and something people read your story, some fav, and only 1-3 actually review. And 2 out of 3 are generally people I know or talk to a lot online. And though I'm really glad to have such loyal reviewers, I need to hear the opinions of others too. So it's not that I'm just being review greedy, I'm also doing it so that I can see what others think of the story.**

**In the end, I am so very sorry for asking (demanding) everyone (or at least five) to review! I'll do my best to update quickly! But I have school work to do, so I can't promise to update every week, or month for that matter. I'm sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"S-Syaoran...kun..."<p>

"Kid..."

"Syaoran-kun? !"

"Syao..ran-kun..."

"Dammit. Didn't I tell you _not _to come downstairs unless it was _absolutely_ necessary?"

There was no response from the mismatched eyed boy standing at the bottom of the stairs. He simply stood there and looked from one person to the next. He held no sign of recognition in his eyes.

"Oii. Don't ignore me. I know you're capable of speech dammit."

"...Why are they here...?"

"Because they have nowhere else to stay and also because this person here," he pointed to the boy staring in horror at the clone, "happens to be a childhood friend of mine. So I'll slaughter you if you kill him. And didn't I tell you all of this earlier? !"

Again, there was no response. Syaoran, the clone, simply turning away and going to the kitchen, seemingly done with the conversation.

"Thank you for answering me, oh talkative one."

"Syaoron...Why is that person here...In _your _house...?"

"Really Syaoran? Really? You need to ask the same question? Just like you people, he has nowhere to go. And if you're about to tell me that he just so happens to be your "evil" clone, don't bother. I don't care. He isn't trying to kill me and he's not giving me any trouble."

"Demo...Why?"

"Hell if I know."

"Syaoron-kun...Why does Syaoran have bandages?", asked Mokona, sounding concerned and confused.

"Simple. He has bandages because he was bleeding to death and I treated his injuries."

There was a shocked silence at that. _Syaoran? As in the merciless clone Syaoran? Hurt? Bleeding to death? No. That can't be. Though...He _is _a human too. And it's not as if he's immortal...it isn't _entirely _impossible...maybe._

"You all seem to think it's so surprising for me to get it hurt. I'm not the strongest being alive you know. The injuries are proof enough," explained said clone who had returned from the kitchen apparently.

The only response he received was silence and a small glare from Syaoron. After a few seconds ticked by, he spoke again, only this time he looked at Syaoron.

"Unless you need me for something, I'll be returning to my room."

"Oh Syaoran-sama, I never thought I'd hear you say that. You're such a _sociable _person after all.", Syaoron said in a mocking, sarcastic, girlie voice.

"Oh Syaoron, how could I possibly want to stay away from you and your guests? You're all such great people after all," the clone responded, though not nearly as emotional as when Syaoron had spoken. Though his voice was _clearly _just _dripping _with sarcasm.

"Just shut up and go to you're room."

"That's what I was doing."

"Do it faster."

"..."

The remainder of the group in the house watched the two in shock, confusion, and even a little humor. Though mostly shock. After all, every time they met up with apathetic boy, he hardly said a word at all. Hell, most of the time, he didn't even glance at them, unless he was returning a feather that is, or if the original Syaoran tried to do something. Which he would always attempt to do when given the opportunity. He normally failed. Miserably.

Syaoron turned back to them.

"Anyway. If any of you ever want to talk to_ that_ guy, I suggest you do it between the times of 5:00 to 7:00. PM, or AM. He's normally the most talkative during those times. 12:00 to 1:00 P.M. as well. Most other times, he's either A.) Outside walking around. B.) Outside simply reclining on the roof, in a tree, or below a tree. C.) Sleeping or eating. Or D.) Being a stubborn ass and refusing to give full answers or any response at all."

"Where does he normally go when he's out walking?", the wizard decided to ask this.

"Who do you think I am? A stalker? I don't pay attention to where he goes. As long as he doesn't cause me any trouble, I could care less."

"Oh...I see. Gomen."

"Why must everyone apologize for such small things? I honestly don't understand it."

"Habit?"

"No, that's just you Syaoran."

"Urusai..."

"Make m- Mngh! Don't flick me!"

"Heheh..."

"Brat..."

"I'm older than you."

"By thirteen days. Big difference Syaoran. Big difference."

There was an audible giggle from the small space rabbit sitting on the lap of Princess Sakura.

"Nani?", Syaoran, the original of course, questioned.

"Syaoran-kun and Syaoron-kun are funny!"

"Not.", both brunettes said in sync, earning some more giggles from Mokona and a small sigh from Syaoron, who spoke again once the giggling ceased.

"Anyway, you should all get some sleep soon. It's getting late, I have school tomorrow, and I still need to tell all of you about the layout of the city. Since I doubt Syaoran wants to and I know that _that _silent jerk won't tell you anything. Though he might take you to where you want to go if you ask. My advice, if you ask him where someplace is, just follow him without a word. He'll get annoyed if you question him."

"How can you tell?"

"He'll slightly glare irritably at you for a moment before walking again."

"I see..."

"Yes, well, not that that's been discussed, all of you need to go find a room for yourselves. I don't want to go down the hall knocking on every door saying 'Breakfast is done! Come down once you're ready!' _No_! I'm not _doing _that! So choose your rooms now before I shove you all into some random room and lock you all in there. You don't want to end up like the prick that attempted to rob me of my possessions."

"What happened to him?", Sakura asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Let's just say he will forever regret stepping onto my territory without knowing more about me.", he smiled sweetly as he said this.

"Oh..."

There was silence for a moment before one-by-one everyone started to stand. Sakura and Mokona being the first to climb the stairs leading to the second floor. Fai following with Kurogane right behind. Then came Syaoron, Syaoran being the last ascend to the top half of the mansion. A few minutes later, and everyone had a room of their own, Syaoron making quick work to make sure that the rooms weren't cluttered and messy, the others helping as best as they could.

Five to ten minutes later, each room was perfectly clean and ready for their new occupants. A small word goodnight, and everyone quickly disappeared from each others sight. Well...For most that is. Poor Syaoran was unlucky enough to find a mirror image of himself lying in his bed suddenly.

"Why are you in here...?"

"Beds softer."

"You have your own. Go in there."

"..."

Syaoran growled slightly. Despite that the clone hadn't been causing harm recently, it still ticked him off that he had been relaxing here, in Syaoron's house, after slaughtering village after village and hurting everyone that cared and loved him. Fucking prick. And now, here he was, reclining in the bed that Syaoron provided for _him_, Syaoran, the one that had been friends with Syaoron ever since they were four, as if it were nothing! Ass hole! Go sleep in your own bed! He was already plenty exhausted thanks to the previous world they were in. Plus...he hadn't eaten properly in _days._ Which definitely added to the lack of energy. Sleep was limited as well...God...sleep never sounded so nice until now...If only this damn bastard wasn't currently reading some damned book on the bed! Prick! Moron! Jack ass! Go away dammit!

"If you ask nicely I might consider leaving."

"What?"

"..."

He was silent for a moment before sighing. He really didn't have the energy to argue right now...If asking politely will get rid of him...then what the hell. Why not?

"Can you please go to your own room so that I can sleep...?"

"Fine.", the multicolor eyed boy said simple before swiftly and silently getting off the bed, walking past Syaoran and out the room without another word.

Syaoran sighed in relief, walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers, shutting his eyes and letting darkness engulf him gratefully. He could finally relax...he wouldn't have to worry so much with Syaoron around now...as long as _that _person didn't do anything...everything...might turn out okay...

Or at least he hoped so...

* * *

><p><strong>END! End I say! End! Thank God! I felt so guilty for not getting this up sooner! God I'm sorry! From now on, I will never require people to review! It doesn't improve my motivation as much as I thought it would! But hey. I'd like to think that I updated sooner than I normally do lately. So your reviews did have some effect.<strong>

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please review if you want!**


End file.
